


Your Heartbeat

by HyperSonicMagic (orphan_account)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, I think this kinda counts as a oneshot?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HyperSonicMagic
Summary: Masato wakes up from a nightmare, Ren notices and tries to calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a friend that was complaining there wasn't enough fluff for this ship, and since it's the only thing I am capable of writing, this happened. (updated because I fixed the formatting, the story itself hasn't changed)

Masato awoke, covered in a cold sweat, struggling to catch his breath. He shakily ran a hand through blue hair that was sticking to his forehead, while attempting to calm his rapidly beating heart. The room was still dark, everything still silent, meaning that it was sometime in the middle of the night. 

He didn’t have a clock over on his side of the room, so he fumbled around his nightstand in a vain attempt to find his phone. His hand brushed against it, knocking it over, where it fell. He flinched, hard, at the loud noise it created as it made contact with the hardwood flooring.

Ren, sleeping on the other side of the room, stirred in his sleep. Masato’s head shot up, afraid he had woken his roommate. When he didn’t move again, Masato sighed in relief, a little louder than he should have.

The ginger sat up, groaning a little, trying to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes. “Hijirikawa, why’re you up? D’you know what time it is?” he asked, slurring his words a bit.

“I-It’s no big deal. Just… Go back to sleep. I’m fine.”

His roommate sighed, looking across at him with concerned eyes. “Even half asleep I can still tell when something is wrong. Tell me what it is or else you’re going to get a pillow thrown in your face.”

Masato averted his gaze, looking sheepishly to the side. He found his reason to be a little childish, worried that Ren would judge him for it. “I kind of had a nightmare.”

He awaited a remark from the other, but found that, without saying a word, he had instead gotten up and was walking toward his bed.

“What are you-”

“Move over.”

Doing what he said, Masato scooted closer to the wall. Ren lifted up the covers and got in, now only inches away.

The older’s blue eyes stared into his darker blue eyes, unwavering. It was almost as if they were staring into his soul, stripping it bare, making him feel exposed. The fear from his bad dream that he had tried so hard to suppress just minutes earlier came flooding back. The bluenette choked back a sob, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Ren wiped them away with a gentle finger, pulling him close so Masato’s head was resting against Ren’s chest, able to feel the steady beating his heart, strong arms holding him to make him feel safe and secure. Against his brow, a soft voice whispered “it’s okay to cry. Get it out of your system.”

Tears were now flowing from his eyes, falling down his face and onto to the sheets. Clutching the ginger’s pajama top in his hands, gasping for breath as sobs shook his whole body. Ren just stroked his hair, letting him cry, whispering comforting words that Masato may or may not have been able to hear.

When he was able to calm down, sobs reduced to ragged breathing, Ren pulled away far enough to be able to look into Masato’s eyes again. 

“Are you okay now?” Ren asked, with such a loving expression in his eyes that Masato nearly started crying again.

Swallowing it back, he nodded, giving a small smile in response. His roommate smiled back, brushing his bangs to the side to lightly place a kiss his on forehead. On a sudden impulse, Masato grabbed the hand that brushed his bangs aside, nearly the same in size, and held it. He seemed flustered for a moment, before whispering “thank you.”

The older laced his fingers with the hand that had grabbed his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The younger squeezed it back, a little uncertain, with Ren, as a response to that, scooting closer until his body was nearly flush with the other. 

The warmth of a body pressed against his, one bigger than his own, mixed in with being able to hear it’s heartbeat, began to cause Masato to feel rather sleepy. Laughing gently, Ren continued stroking his hair, quietly telling him to let the need to sleep take over. 

Soon, the only thing that could be heard was the steady rhythm of the two breathing in time to one another, still in their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests for a ship (preferably just STARISH members minus Haruka) that they'd like me to write, I can try. Give me the characters and a scenario and I'll let you know if I can do it.


End file.
